


Kiss Cam Klance

by KarsKars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Google translate was used, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: Smutty follow up to Bang Bang Beef Keef’s Kiss Cam story from their one-shot prompts list. This piece picks up IMMEDIATELY after the events of Kiss Cam. If you haven’t read it - go do that now cause it’s amazing! Chapters 15 & 16 of the story tagged below!Some Spanish and Korean used in this but author doesn’t speak either language :STranslations (As per Google Translate) in end notes
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	Kiss Cam Klance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Klance Prompt Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649549) by [Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef). 



**** POV - KEITH ****

The white haired British girl, Allura, hadn't been kidding when she’d claimed her step dad to be eccentric. The man had hair brighter than a traffic cone with a matching moustache to boot. His thick accent was different from the posh one she sported and he seemed much more laid back. Lance’s other friends (Hunk and Pidge? _That can't be right_.) were actually pretty cool and White Hair wasn’t so bad once she pulled the stick out of her ass. A few drinks was all it took before the table felt like old friends. 

Keith tried to be “present” for Shiro’s sake, he really did. But a sexy tanned hand kept sliding it’s way up his thigh and demanding his attention. And it definitely had his _full_ attention. Keith swallowed the little saliva left in his very dry mouth as he tried not to make it obvious. 

The restaurant was more of a pub really. If Keith had not been squished into the corner of their booth everyone in the entire place would’ve been able to see where Lance’s hand currently was. A particularly hard squeeze made Keith gasp and sent him reaching for the spinach dip in the centre of the table in an attempt to justify the moan he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Uh, how’s the dip, Keith?” Lance asked smugly and Keith moaned out an _“Oh my god, so good!”_ around another mouth full of dip as the boy snickered and squeezed again. Shiro shot them a suspicious glare and Keith tried to redirect the conversation, but none of his body’s blood was going to his brain and that made conscious thought incredibly difficult. 

Their steaks finally came, and so did Keith. Lance pulled his hand back and dove into his meal as if nothing had just happened, leaving him to catch his breath. Keith was suddenly very hungry and ripped into his steak with gusto. 

“Keith.” Shiro chastised. “You’re going to choke.” Soft snickers sounded around the table and Keith glared at his brother. The small one (Pidge?) made a comment under her breath that Keith didn't quite hear, but it made Hunk and Adam snort, while Lance started blushing. It was a good look on him. The light rose dusting on his cheeks brought out the faded freckles and made his brilliant blue eyes sparkle. He really was the hottest guy Keith had ever made out with at a ball game.

Wait. Had they been at a ball game? No, it was too cold for that - _oh right, a Hockey game!_ He really hadn't paid any attention to his surroundings at all, going from book reading to scowling to phone reading to making out. All he remembered were the horns blaring, the shitty sports music, and Lance’s damn tongue ring. Mmm Lance’s tongue ring. It had felt so good to kiss him with it, he wondered where else that little metal bit would feel good, maybe he could convince Lance to ...

“Hello - Earth to cute emo boy!!” Keith was jolted back to reality as a blob of mashed potatoes fell from his fork back to his plate. All eyes were on him with varying looks of horror, embarrassment, and shock. “You gonna actually eat those potatoes or just keep teasing them?” Lance continued smugly, though his blush was spreading down the back of his neck. Realisation settled in and Keith dropped his fork, preparing to slither under the table and die in peace. 

Shiro looked utterly mortified, clearing his throat awkwardly as he redirected the conversation to a new, safe, topic. Adam leaned over the table across from Keith, beckoning him closer, and whispering conspiratorially in his ear about tongue skills running in the family. Keith nearly gagged. He didn’t need to know that, nothing Adam and Shiro did behind closed doors was anything that Keith ever needed to know!

He scowled at Adam. “We’re not actually related dumbass.” Was somehow the only retort he came up with, muttering through tightly clenched teeth which earned a raised eyebrow from the blue-eyed boy beside him. 

“Well no - not by blood, but family is more than that.” Keith just rolled his eyes, refusing to admit the sentiment had warmed his heart.

Their meal was over before long and the waiter walked over with a dessert menu. She rattled off the fresh fruit pies they had as well as their cheesecake of the day. Both were peach - it wasn't even peach season. Keith declined.

Adam caught the attention of the waiter, flashing his jersey and pointing to Shiro, earning an excited nod. She returned a hot second later with a sparkler on top of a brownie and the entirety of the small pub’s wait staff clapping rhythmically. The group approached the booth and their waiter stood beside Hunk, shouting in a voice far too loud for such a tiny little blonde girl. “CAN I HAVE EVERYONE’S ATTENTION PLEASE! Ta-ka-shi -” she leaned in and whispered “ _did i say it right?_ ” before returning to her booming “- is celebrating his seventh birthday over here! Let’s get a round of applause!” The patrons clapped in varying degrees of enthusiasm while the group of waiters sang a horribly out of sync round of ‘Happy Birthday’. 

Shiro thanked them awkwardly and blew out his candle, picking up a fork and watching the entire plate slide over to Adam’s side. It was gone in less than five bites.

The bill arrived and Traffic Cone man (who he now knew was Coran) insisted on paying the tab for the table, saying with a laugh “it’s not everyday you get steak and beer at a seventh birthday party!” Adam howled with laughter, Lance and his friends snickered, and Shiro died a little inside. Keith just enjoyed watching the show.

During conversation, Allura had somehow managed to convince them all to meet for brunch in the morning at a fancy country club where she was a member. Something Shiro and Adam had leapt at, pure glee shining on both of their faces and they tripped over themselves to accept. As they walked out of the pub, the two lovebirds talked each other’s ear off about what they were going to wear, who deserved to have the shower first, and blah blah blah Keith had tuned them out.

Beside him, Lance leaned in to whisper in his ear. Keith braced himself for something dirty, they were all leaving the restaurant now and the two of them were headed for Lance’s dorm, but instead he got the not-at-all-sexy “I don’t have a car.” It took a minute, he hadn’t been expecting it. So when Keith turned his head to stare at the idiot in absolute confusion he was taken aback by the look of embarrassment. “We took a bus to the game, and I know for a fact that the busses don’t run to the country club for brunch.” 

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. “S’fine. We’ll just get a ride back to my place with my brother and I’ll get my bike.”

“Um dude? You’re like, super hot and all, but there’s no way in hell I’m handlebarring it back to campus. Nope, nuh-uh, not gonna happen.” Lance folded his spindly arms over his chest with a defiant expression and Keith rolled his eyes at him again. 

“Not my _bicycle_ you nimrod. My _bike!_ You can borrow Shiro’s helmet - probably.” Lance gaped at him for a moment before shutting his mouth and nodding enthusiastically, eyes twinkling. 

* * *

“OhMyGodYou’reSoHot!!!” Lance screeched his words so quickly Keith barely caught them. The proceeding rapid-fire Spanish was definitely lost on him.

“Keith, I want this back in one piece. And you owe me big time, do you understand?” Shiro was holding the shiny black helmet above Keith’s head as he made his demands.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got it. I owe you.” Keith replied impatiently, reaching for the helmet to no avail. From the corner of his eye he watched Lance circle the bright red Yamaha with pure reverence and barely concealed lust. 

“I’m serious, Keith.” Shiro lowered his voice before continuing again. “Be safe, he’s still a stranger. Use protection and call me at the first sign of trouble!” 

“Takashi!!” He seethed. “I’ll be fine. Just give me the damn helmet!” Shiro stared him down a second longer before lowering his arm and passing over the helmet. Inside was a box of condoms. Keith’s eyes flared wide and he glared up at his adopted brother.

“Be safe.” He said with a wink and a blush before waving goodbye to Lance and walking back to the stairwell. 

It was fun to watch the cute Spanish boy in the angry-cat jersey blush, so Keith shoved the helmet into his chest, condom box and all. There was some sputtering and the blush he’d been looking for, before the box was pocketed and the helmet was being placed over short brown hair. Keith swung his leg over Red’s black leather seat, placed his riding bandana over his face followed by his helmet (which was also black), and turned to Look at Lance over his shoulder.

“Get on.” He ordered and watched the boy nearly combust.

“Dios Mio! Your face-thingy is a freakin skull, dude! That’s sick!!” Lance climbed on behind him, wrapping his long arms around Keith’s waist and leaning in close. _Damn he smelt so good._ Keith thought to himself as he tore out of the parking garage.

* * *

**** POV - LANCE ****

They made it to Lance’s dorm room with their clothes still on - but it had been close. With the bike’s deep rumble, and the rush of adrenaline from the ride, Lance definitely had a semi when Keith put down the kickstand and killed the engine.

He jumped off the bike, taking off his helmet and slamming his whole body into his sexy-time partner. Keith had already removed his helmet and Lance was pulling at the skull bandana with growing urgency. He crashed their lips together the moment he saw the slightest hint of that lip ring and laced his fingers deep into silky black hair. Keith practically melted into it, tensing at first but quickly becoming pliant, he was putty in Lance’s arms. 

Someone cleared their throat and muttered under their breath as they walked past and Keith broke the kiss, moving down to Lance’s jaw line instead, then his neck, collar bone, neck again, and finally the tender area directly below his ear. Lance’s whole body was vibrating.

Hot breath ghosted over his spit slicked neck as Keith whispered “Let’s take this inside shall we?” in that raspy voice of his. It was then that Lance discovered he should be an X-man because he had just teleported. One minute they were in the parking lot making out against Keith’s bright red motorcycle, and the next he had Keith shoved against the inside of his dorm room’s door.

Surprisingly strong thighs wrapped around his waist and nimble fingers moved to tug painfully on his short hair. But it was the good kind of painful - the kind that dragged a low moan from his throat and sent a shiver running down his spine. 

Keith wasted no time, he shoved Lance back with more force than he’d been expecting, unwrapping his legs and dropping to his knees in one smooth motion, taking Lance’s jeans down with him. It was impressive, he hadn’t even noticed the clasp being undone earlier and he stared down in shock as glossy black hair brushed against his stomach. Needy kisses made their way lower and Keith dragged his nails down Lance’s hips, catching on the waistband of his blue boxer briefs, and sliding them down his thighs. 

The sharp sting of nails left red marks across his skin and Lance knew he was going to be feeling those for a few days at least. Keith seemed to like that, he was smiling proudly at the raised marks and Lance could already tell this was going to be a fuck he wouldn’t soon forget. “Mmm, pretty”. Keith drawled as he blew a soft breath over the scratches, making Lance gasp. This boy was kinky as hell but Lance should have guessed that from the lip ring and motorcycle. 

His boxer-briefs finally fell to the floor, freeing Lance’s very, _very_ hard cock and he looked down to see Keith scowling at it. “Uh, everything alright?” He asked, the sound of his voice seeming to snap Keith back to reality. 

“You’re, uh, bigger than I‘m used to.” Was all he said before diving right in. Lance was about to comment on the _‘than I’m used to’_ line but the only sound that he was capable of making was a moan so loud he would be surprised if the resident hall director didn’t over hear. 

Keith looked up through his long eyelashes, a smirk on his lips as he dragged his tongue down the length of Lance’s cock. “Feel good?” He asked, that stupid smirk spreading wider. God he looked so good with a dick in his mouth. Lance should tell him that right?

“God you look so good with my dick in your mouth.” He groaned and Keith let out a pleased little hum as he swallowed him down to the hilt, nose rubbing into short brown curls. “Fu-uh-uck” Lance gasped, shoving one of his fists into his mouth to keep as quiet as possible, the other was still gripped tight in thick black hair. 

His legs were going to give out soon, he could feel it, they were already starting to shake. But no sooner had the thought entered his head, when an arm wrapped around his waist and gripped his hips firmly, pulling him in closer and deeper down Keith’s throat. Shit he wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. It was going to be so embarrassing but, fuck, Lance was about to come already. 

Keith looked up at him again, spit dripping down his chin, cheeks flushed, and eyes watering. Lance barely had time to warn him before he was spilling into his mouth. And Keith, Keith fucking swallowed. He leaned in to lap up any drops that he missed and sucked Lance’s cock head clean before sitting back on his ankles with a satisfied lick of his lips. 

Once again Lance teleported - or maybe he just blacked out from pleasure. Either way, he somehow ended up on his bed behind a completely naked Keith lying ass up with his face buried in one of Lance’s pillows. 

“Fuck, I knew that tongue ring would feel good.” Keith moaned and Lance licked across the smooth ring of muscle in front of him. Some guys shave, but not Lance, he was a waxer. He loved how smooth it would leave his skin and how good it made his ass look. He waxed everything, save for a small patch at the base of his cock. That he kept neatly trimmed. But Keith was completely hairless; not a single little black curl to be found. 

“Do you wax?” He heard himself ask, replacing his tongue with the push of his index finger. Keith moaned loudly before whimpering a soft _“_ mhm” into the pillow. “Cool, cool. Me too! Who do you go to?” Lance ran his hand over the small of his back, feeling the smooth, soft ivory skin and pushed his finger deeper.

“Ahh” Keith groaned into the pillow. “Stop talking - _fuck_!” Lance forced his finger down to the knuckle at the command. 

“Who’s your waxer?” He asked again and Keith squirmed under him. Lance curled his digit, searching for that little ball of nerves and was rewarded with what could have been a scream if it had fallen within the normal hearing range of a human. Lance grinned down at the back of the boy’s head, feeling sorry for any nearby dogs. “Well?” He prompted, pulling his finger back out before pressing it in with a companion.

Keith gasped at the stretch, mumbling something completely incoherent into the pillow. Lance curled his fingers again and this time Keith really did scream. Fuck, he sounded so good Lance almost forgot about his mission. He pumped his fingers faster, unrelenting until Keith was breathless. “M-More” he half mumbled.

“More?” Lance teased.

“More - Maurice! I go to Maurice.” Keith gasped as Lance’s tongue joined his fingers. “Ahh _fuck_ , Lance.” And _Oh, okay!_ Hearing his name in that raspy, breathy voice was doing all sorts of things for Lance. 

“Yeah, you like that?” He pressed and got a low moan and a frantic nod in response. “Say it, tell me you like it.” _Okay, what the shit?_ Where did that come from? Lance was never this bossy in bed. He was a giver, always had been, but for some reason Keith really brought it out in him. And you know what? The twitching boy below him certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Ahhh, Lance! _Fuck_!! You’re so hot. Feels so good. Need more, need your cock in my ass. Need you to fuck my tight little hole. Fuck me, Lance.” Okay, so Keith was a damn pro at dirty talk; noted. It was as if a dam had been broken, awakening an urgent need inside him. Lance reached over for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before adding the third and continuing to stretch him open. Keith whined loudly, hands gripping and twisting in the sheets as he fucked his ass back onto Lance’s hand. 

Lance was by no means a virgin, he’d been with his share of pretty ladies, and pretty boys, but never - never had he encountered someone with the intensity of Keith. The boy knew what he wanted and he just fucking went for it. Lance must have been taking too long, or maybe Keith was just super impatient, because the next thing he knew Keith was yelling “Lance, fuck me already!” at him and hey, Lance was never one to disappoint. 

He pulled his fingers out of Keith’s ass, slapping a lubed hand across one of his firm cheeks and squeezing the meaty flesh tightly in his grip. Keith lost his damn mind. He was practically having a religious experience and Lance had never felt more proud.

He reached over for the box of condoms and pulled out one of the little packages. _Huh, ribbed._ So Keith’s brother was both very strange, and very generous. He rolled the latex over himself and slicked it up with some extra lube before lining his cock up with Keith’s fluttering hole. Half-lidded eyes so rich they almost looked purple stared wantonly up at him and Lance watched them roll back in their sockets as he pressed his cock inside.

Keith’s jaw fell open when Lance bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, letting him adjust to the fullness, before slowly pulling out and pressing back in. The moan that escaped Keith was downright filthy. It took a few thrusts before he found a good rhythm. Lance picked up Keith’s hips, pulling them closer to his own, and pressed one hand down into the curve of his spine while the other found its way into Keith’s hair. A particularly hard tug had Keith pushing himself up, arching his back so that he was bent nearly in two. It was hot, it was so hot. Lance was always the more flexible in any pairing, but to be on the receiving end was downright erotic.

Eventually he shifted their position, rolling Keith onto his back and moving to fuck him. But Keith had other plans, instead he flipped Lance, pinning him to the mattress and throwing his leg over his hips like he had his motorcycle. Suddenly he was straddling him and lining Lance’s cock up with his ass. “I’m gonna ride you.” Keith half moaned, half commanded and all he could was nod wildly in response. Words were escaping him, he’d never had _anyone_ ride him before, he’d always done the work. This was new, this was exciting, this was _SoFuckingHotOhMyGod!_

Keith was just going for it, he sank down in one smooth motion, bracing his feet on Lance’s thighs and his hands on Lance’s chest. Rising and falling, over and over, slamming his ass down so hard the slap of his hard cock across Lance’s stomach was obscene. “Coño, Keith! Eres muy sexy. Se siente tan bien. ¡No pares!” _Was that in English?_ Keith was giving him a strange look so, no, probably not. Oh well, he couldn’t stop now! “Si, si, si, OhMyGod, Keith! Fuck!” His hands wrapped around Keith’s hips, lifting him and taking over. He slammed up into him, earning a strangled cry in response and Keith hung his head forward, gasping for breath as sweat dripped onto Lance’s chest. One of Keith's hands squeezed his pec, still using it to support his body weight, but the other reached down to grab at his formerly neglected cock. 

Lance drilled up into him, harder and harder as he felt his end getting closer. Keith was right there with him, eyes rolling back in their sockets again, head lolling from side to side, arm furiously jerking himself off. He was close, they both were. “Fuck, Lance. 너무 좋다 ” he mumbled and Lance couldn’t tell if he was speaking another language or just unable to form words given how far gone he looked. However, when the babbling continued, he assumed it was another language and hey, yeah, Lance would work with that.

“Fuck, baby, I’ve got you speaking in tongues!” He teased and instantly regretted it. Keith’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he slammed himself down on Lance’s cock. A long string of what was most likely profanities spilled from him as he rocked his hips back and forth. With his body weight now resting on Lance, he lifted his arm and twisted Lance’s niple _hard_ , before diving down to the nape of his neck and biting.

Lance came with a scream as Keith’s bite shifted into sucking a hickey. Keith leaned himself back so that he was gripping Lance’s ankles and started fucking himself on Lance’s cock with ten times the intensity he had before, desperately chasing that O. Lance reached out, grabbing Keith in his hand and jerking him to completion as his cum splashed across Lance’s chest. With quivering thighs, Keith lifted himself off Lance’s softening dick and collapsed on the bed beside him, panting.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” He breathed into Lance’s neck and Lance hummed in response; unable to form words. 

They stayed like that for a bit, probably around ten minutes or so, before a chill settled on their sweat covered skin. “Ugh, I need a shower.” Lance finally said. “I’m covered in sweat, lube, and cum.” 

Keith looked up at him, blinked a few times, and leaned across his chest to drag his tongue through the ribbons of white that painted his tanned skin. “Now it’s just sweat and lube.” He said and Lance swallowed the boy’s laugh, sealing his lips to Keith’s and raking his sticky fingers through Keith’s sweaty locks. He could taste the salt of Keith’s cum in the kiss and it only spurred him on. 

This time it was Keith who teleported. One moment he was lying pressed into Lance’s side, lip ring dangerously close to being sucked clean from his face. And the next, he was back to straddling him again, a knee on either side of Lance’s hips. Lance pushed away from the kiss with a gasp.

“You can’t be serious! You’re ready to go again?” He asked, pulling Keith’s head back by his hair.

Keith laughed. “Oh god no. I don’t think my ass will let me sit for a few days, let alone take another round. Unless, you know, you wanna switch?” He winked at Lance and sucked that damn lip ring into his own mouth, looking up through his long lashes as if he were the picture of innocence. Lance knew better. 

“Let’s take a shower.” He said with a blush, avoiding the lingering question. Keith pouted but nodded anyway, climbing down from the bed and offering a hand to pull Lance up before practically limping his way to the door. Lance grabbed an extra towel, tossing it across the small room to Keith, and stuck his toiletries bag under his armpit. “Shall we?” He asked as he held the dorm room door open. 

“How chivalrous.” Keith sassed and Lance couldn’t resist, he reached out and slapped Keith across the ass. Both the sharp smacking sound and the ensuing shriek echoed in the empty hall and Keith glared at him. 

“Hey, go easy on me - I’m still mulling over your whole switching idea.” Like magic, the rage instantly melted from Keith’s face. They slipped into an easy comradery after that, playfully challenging one another to see who could hold their breath under the water the longest, who had better balance, etc. 

They laughed in the shower until Lance’s fingers started to prune. Stepping out, he caught his reflection in the foggy mirror and gasped. The bruise on his neck was already a deep purple and there were scratch marks down both of his hips and across his chest. Some of the marks he hadn’t even noticed being made! Keith appeared behind him and kissed the largest mark, the one on his neck, tickling his fingers across Lance’s shoulders. “You look good naked.” He whispered seductively and Lance had to take a moment to collect himself before they could make their way back to his dorm.

Keith scowled at the now very filthy sheets and immediately began stripping the bed, completely ignoring the fact that it was already well after midnight. With Lance’s backup sheets on the bed, and freshly washed bodies, they crawled under the covers. Lance lay on his back with Keith curled up at his side, resting his mop of slightly damp black hair on Lance’s chest as he exhaled softly, settling in.

“G‘Night Keith.” He whispered, but the steady breathing against his skin let him know the words fell on deaf ears. It didn’t matter, Lance was following him into the abyss with each breath. In the morning, he’d pretend to hum and haw before caving because, let’s face it, there’s no way in hell he was going to pass on sex with Keith. Then they’d shower again and meet up with the group for a fancy brunch. Keith would probably have to borrow some of his clothes, or would they stop at his apartment first? Ya, maybe. That would be smart.

* * *

**** POV - KEITH ****

He may have smashed Lance’s alarm clock when it went off at 7 AM, snuggling back into the crook of the boy's neck. There was bound to be a slew of texts, missed calls, and various other messages from Shiro. Hell, maybe he’d even call the national guard to come find them, or submit a missing persons report. Keith would owe Shiro an apology, and Lance a new alarm clock, but it was sooo going to be worth it. A lazy morning fuck, followed by a lazy day in bed with an insanely hot guy was just what the doctor ordered.

So Keith did his best not to wake the sleeping Adonis as he fell back to his own sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH  
> • Coño, Keith! Eres muy sexy. Se siente tan bien. ¡No pares! = Shit Keith! You are very sexy. It feels so good. Do not stop!  
> • Si = yes
> 
> Korean  
> • 너무 좋다 = So good


End file.
